Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2
by Soniclover1995
Summary: The sage continues with Scott Pilgrim until something has happened after the restart, Ramona's seven evil exs have come back for revenge to kill Scott. But he is not alone. He now six partners to team up which are from Australia, will Scott save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry about that, I have to edit the text that's why. So anyway guys as I was saying, I'm doing Scott Pilgrim this time and it's about when Ramona's seven evil ex-boyfriends have come back to life and they want to get revenge from Scott Pilgrim. But not for long when Scott's six partners show up. So anyway guys, enjoy this story.**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 1

Not so long ago in Toronto where the city is peaceful and quiet in Canada where Scott Pilgrim lives in his new house and his beloved girlfriend Ramona Flowers. But not till then the six girls have just move in from Australia to Canada. While in Scott's new house where he moved in after when Wallace decide to move on for awhile. That night, he was dreaming of himself in the school and he saw six unknown shadows on the ground standing like statues. But then, he just woke up when the door bell rings.

Scott: *Gets up from bed* I'll answer it!

When he opens the door, he saw Knives Chu the 18 year old high school girl when Scott uses to date with Knives before he dates Ramona.

Knives: Hi Scott!

Scott: Oh hey Knives, long time no seen.

Knives: I know, it really is been a long time since when you use to date with me.

Scott: Yeah, so why did you come here for?

Knives: Oh, I have to tell you something privately.

Scott: Why?

Knives: Come on Scott! *Grabs Scott's hand*

Scott: Hey!

At the small town, Knives told Scott about the bad news.

Knives: Ok Scott, you won't believe what just happened.

Scott: What do you mean?

Knives: You know Ramona's seven evil exs.

Scott: Yeah?

Knives: They have come back to life for revenge from you.

Scott: What! You're joking, right?

Knives: No I'm not! It's not a joke.

Scott: How in the heck did they come back to life for, Knives?

Knives: Look Scott, you have to warn Ramona before they would find you and hunt you down.

Scott: What!

Knives: Go now, quickly!

Scott: Ok. *Rushes back home*

While Scott is running back to Ramona to warn her seven evil ex-boyfriends which they have come back to life for revenge. Ramona was waiting for Scott which he is coming back right now.

Scott: *Opens the door* Ramona!

Ramona: Scott, where have you been?

Scott: I was with Knives Chu.

Ramona: So why did you ran all the way back for? I hope you've might of left your wallet, did you?

Scott: What? No! Knives told me to warn you about something bad has just happened.

Ramona: What do you mean? Like very bad?

Scott: Yes, and it's about your seven evil ex-boyfriends.

Ramona: What about them?

Scott: They have come back to life for revenge!

Ramona: What! But that's impossible, Scott!

Scott: I know, but what should I do?

Ramona: Well you have a rock band at the Rock-it place, right?

Scott: Oh yeah!

Ramona: So who are you challenging with, Scott?

Scott: I have no clue, maybe I should ask Stephen instead.

Ramona: Ok, and Scott.

Scott: Yeah?

Ramona: Be careful.

Scott: I will.

At the Rock-it place where all rock bands challenge each other to see who the best rock band is ever. While Scott and his gang which are the Sex-Bob-Omb were planning and showing one rock band that has super awesome skills. Stephen Stills is trying to explain Scott and Kim about the new guys who play the super awesome rock band.

Stephen: Scott, Kim I have some new problems.

Kim: Like what, Stephen?

Stephen: We are challenging a new rock band called The Super Awesome Hot Chicks.

Kim: That rock band has girls!

Stephen: Sort of.

Scott: Then we might have to start playing right now!

Kim: Scott, are you ok? You look very crazy; have you've drunk coffee this morning?

Scott: No! Well maybe.

Kim: Well you seem to be very excited.

So then, they've played some music for the Rock-it contest. Then Ramona and Knives walked into the Rock-it place for the show. Then one unknown person walks in, Ramona saw the unknown person walking inside.

Knives: Hey Ramona, what's wrong?

Ramona: Nothing, I must of saw something.

Knives: *Looks at the unknown person* Do you know that girl with the black hoddie?

Ramona: I have no clue Knives.

Wallace: *Walks inside* Hey Ramona and Knives.

Ramona: Hey Wallace, it's been a long time since I've seen you.

Wallace: Oh hey Ramona and Knives.

Knives: Hi Wallace, is this your two new boyfriends?

Wallace: No not really, this is Brain and Justin. We've just became friends at the mall. And they are both gays too.

Knives: Oh but hey, aren't those two guys who come from in this show called Queer as Folk?

Wallace: Well yes.

Knives: Cool!

Wallace: Well its nice meeting you two, now would you exuse me I've got to go get a drink.

Knives: See ya!

Ramona: Bye!

Then the show begins the first rock band which is called The Super Awesome Hot Chicks from Winnipeg. The judge begins to speak to the people at the front and the back stage.

The Judge: Good evening everyone, welcome to the Rock-it pub where all rock stars challenging each other for a contest. So please welcome The Super Awesome Hot Chicks from Winnipeg!

Sally: Good evening Toronto, I'm Sally from The Super Awesome Hot Chicks and these are my girls.

Wallace: Whoop-de-do! It's a girl's band!

Ramona: Wallace, are you drunk again?

Wallace: I've just had one drink.

Sally: Ok then, this song is called hot boy on fire. So one, two, three, four!

The Super Awesome Hot Chicks begin to sing the song. But then they've finished it already.

Sally: Thank you.

Wallace: Ha! That's one sucking song I've ever heard of it now!

Ramona & Knives: WALLACE!

Sally: Ok then, this is for the gay guy who is shouting at the back and it's called Stop shouting or you're dead.

Wallace: Wahoo! A song for me!

Ramona: Way to go you drunk gay idiot!

Later at the back stage...

Kim: Those Girls are playing very suck as!

Stephen: Yeah, I've kind of agree that too.

Scott: Well will be next soon.

Stephen: Scott, I think will suck at rocking if we lose.

Scott: Dude! Snap out of it! You're just going to be super fine, ok?

Stephen: *Sigh* Yes sir!

After when The Super Awesome Hot Chicks finished, Scott and his gang are next. They've came up to the front of the stage.

Wallace: Hey look, it's Scott Pilgrim!

Knives: Oh my Gosh! Wahoo! The Sex-Bob-Omb is finally back!

Stephen: Good evening everyone, it's good to be back. So let's begin, Kim?

Kim: WE ARE SEX-BOB-OMB! AND WE ARE HERE TO ROCK "N" ROLL ALL NIGHT! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

The Sex-Bob-Omb was rocking awesome as, until then. Something went very wrong when some person who crash on top of the roof and then when they saw someone who crash the roof. It was Matthew Patel, Ramona's first evil ex-boyfriend who is about to punch Scott right in the face.

Matthew: Mr Pilgrim! Your time is now coming to the end for my revenge!

Knives: Scott! Watch out!

Scott: Oh no! It's Matthew Patel!

To be continued...

**Uh-oh! Matthew Patel is back for payback from Scott Pilgrim. But who is Scott's first partner? Stay toon until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, the 2nd chapter is now here at last! So yeah, enjoy!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 2

So it begins, Matthew Patel is about to punch Scott right in the face. But lucky Scott punched Matthew right in the stomach.

Matthew: *Smashes on the ground after when he got punched right in the stomach* Urgh! Alright, alright! Nice move Pilgrim, but I'm still going to hit you so hard!

Scott: Aw come on!

When Matthew gets up, he begins to do the powerful punch. But suddenly, an unknown random girl rush out of the back stage and then the girl blocks Matthew's fist when he is about to punch Scott.

Matthew: Hey!

?: *Still blocking Matthew's hand and then she throws Matthew right in the wall*

Scott: Hey how in the heck did you, ummmm?

?: Block Matthew Patel, right?

Scott: Yeah that! I mean, how did you do that?

?: Scott, less talking, let's beat Matthew Patel and then will talk later.

Matthew: GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHH! *Jumps out of the wall* You'll pay for this whoever you are!

Scott: Huh!

?: Scott, NOW! ATTACK HIM!

Scott: *Jumps right at to Matthew for a fight*

While Scott and Matthew are fighting Knives and Ramona were watching this unknown girl who is helping Scott defeating Matthew Patel.

Scott: Wait a second kid, who are you? And why are you helping me for?

?: Like for real? *Kicks, blocks while talking*

Scott: Yeah really.

Lizzie: Well then, my name is Lizzie Carbone and I am your number first partner.

Scott: What! Is this some kind of joke?

Lizzie: NO! IT'S NOT REALLY A JOKE! NOW COME ON, LET'S FINISH MATTHEW PATEL RIGHT NOW!

Scott: Ok, ok!

Matthew: *Gets up again* You'll never defeat me this time Pilgrim, including your girly partner!

Scott: What are you going to do now?

Lizzie: SCOTT! HE IS GOING TO USE HIS MYSTICAL POWERS!

Scott: Then why you didn't tell me?

Lizzie: JUST FIGHT AND STOP TALKING!

So Scott and Lizzie both fight to defeat Matthew Patel with his mystical powers, while Knives and Wallace were watching Scott and Lizzie fighting Matthew Patel. Ramona saw a girl with the hoodie on her head sitting and watching at the same time. Ramona was still looking at that girl, but the girl with the hood look at Ramona and put her finger in front her mouth to be quiet and then she disappear in the shadows. Then Ramona remembers not to tell Scott about the girl with hood on her head hiding.

Matthew: *Throws fireballs at Scott and Lizzie* Go get them demon girls!

The demon girls: *Both throw fireballs at Scott and Lizzie*

Lizzie: Yikes! Scott, watch out! *Pushes Scott out of the way*

Scott: Hey! What are you doing?

Lizzie: You'll take over Matthew Patel, while I take care of those demons girls.

Scott: Sounds like an awesome plan to me.

Knives: Come on, Scott!

Wallace: Kick him right in the balls!

Lizzie: *Powers up her element of fire and then she throw fireballs at Matthew's demon girls* EAT BLUE FIRE BITCHES!

Matthew: NNNNNOOOOOOO! This is impossible, how could this be!

Scott: Give it up Matthew! You're going down right now! *Jumps very high and then he did the powerful punch right at Matthew's face*

KO, KO!

Matthew: Aw crap! *Explodes and then coins pop out*

1000 POINT! AND YOU HAVE UNLOCKED LIZZIE!

Scott: Aw sweet! More coins! *Picks up the coins*

Then Knives and Ramona jump out of the back stands.

Knives: Wow Scott, that is amazing!

Scott: Thanks. Lucky I got help from this girl.

Lizzie: *Waving at Knives and Ramona* Hi.

Knives: Umm hi there, what's your name?

Lizzie: Oh my name is Lizzie; I'm Scott's 1st partner.

Knives: Hi Lizzie, I'm Knives. Knives Chu is the name.

Lizzie: Cool! You're Chinese, right?

Knives: Yes of course I am. Are you American or Canadian?

Lizzie: No, I'm Australian.

Scott: What! You're Australian?

Lizzie: Yeah! I was born in Australia.

Knives: Then why did you move to Canada for?

Ramona: Who knows, Knives? Nobody knows why.

Lizzie: It's because we moved here for some missions or something like that.

Scott: Well, that explains everything.

Ramona: Come on Scott. Let's go home.

Scott: Ok!

Lizzie: *Waving at Scott and Ramona* Bye Scott and Ramona, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast!

At the bus stop, Ramona and Scott were waiting for the bus while they are both talking.

Scott: Man I can't believe I've beat Matthew Patel with this Aussie girl with fire.

Ramona: Look Scott, if you want to marry me. All you got to do is defeat my seven evil ex-boyfriends.

Scott: Which they have come back for revenge from me.

Ramona: But you're not alone still.

Scott: Why?

Ramona: You also have six partners to protect you.

Scott: Six partners! I thought I have seven partners.

Ramona: Well you don't have seven partners, you only six partners.

Scott: Do they come out anywhere when your seven evil ex-boyfriends ambush me or something like that?

Ramona: Well yes.

Scott: So do you want to make out?

Ramona: Ok sure.

To be continued...

**So then, Matthew Patel is now been defeated! And now Scott has just unlocked Lizzie Carbone which is his 1st partner. So what's next? Stay toon and find out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok then, the thrid chapter is already here. So anyway, enjoy the story!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 3

The next morning, Scott and Ramona were still asleep from last night. Then suddenly the phone rang, Scott woke up from the phone ringing. When he answered the phone, it was Stacy Pilgrim. Scott's younger teenage sister who works at a cafe for a part time job. Scott was talking to Stacy on the phone about last night.

Scott: Hey Stacy, why did you call me for?

Stacy: Scott, what just happened from last night at the Rock-it pub?

Scott: Well, it was Ramona's seven evil ex-boyfriends which they have come back to life for revenge and that's me!

Stacy: What! You're kidding right?

Scott: No, I'm not!

Stacy: Well that's just great, oh and I almost forgot.

Scott: *Sigh* What is it now?

Stacy: I heard you have six partners who are here to protect you from Ramona's evil exs.

Scott: I know that sis, Ramona told me about it from last night. But I got one from last and she is Australian.

Stacy: Really! Is she Australian, right?

Scott: Yes!

Stacy: Oh I have to go now, and tell Ramona that I say hi to her.

Scott: Ok, bye! *Hangs up the phone*

Ramona: *Wakes up* Who is it?

Scott: Oh it's Stacy, my sister. She told me to say hi to you.

Ramona: Oh, that's nice to hear. Oh and hey, are you going to get breakfast?

Scott: Oh yeah, sure. Do you want to come?

Ramona: No thanks, I'm very tired from last night.

Scott: Oh ok, I'll be back.

Ramona: Ok.

Then Scott went to the town to get breakfast for him and Ramona. When he is walking on the way to the cafe, he saw Lizzie walking.

Lizzie: *Waving at Scott* Hey Scott!

Scott: *Freezes when he saw Lizzie waving* Oh hey Lizzie, what brings you here?

Lizzie: Well I was thinking if we can have breakfast together.

Scott: You mean a date?

Lizzie: What! No! I'm too young to date a 24 year old.

Scott: Oh, you mean like friends?

Lizzie: Yeah, just for a catch up with you. Oh and hey, where is Ramona by the way?

Scott: Oh she is at home sleeping.

Lizzie: Oh, are you buying breakfast for her too?

Scott: Yeah of course.

At the cafe, Scott and Lizzie were chatting while they are waiting for their food.

Scott: So umm, how did you end up in Toronto?

Lizzie: Oh well, it was kind of a long story.

Scott: Like how?

Lizzie: Well it all started ago in school, my idiot good friend had bad visions of you.

Scott: Really! What kind of bad visions?

Lizzie: About Ramona's seven evil ex-boyfriends have come back to life for revenge. Then she was running around in circles on the ground like a manic and yeah. Pretty much, that's all I know.

Scott: Wow!

Lizzie: Yeah wow!

Stacy: *Walks up to Scott and Lizzie carrying food* Here you go big bro.

Scott: Thanks Stacy.

Stacy: Hey, who is this girl?

Scott: Oh Stacy, this is Lizzie. Lizzie, meet Stacy. She is my sister.

Lizzie: Hi there, you work here?

Stacy: Well of course, so where did you come from?

Lizzie: I come from in Australia.

Stacy: Your an Aussie right?

Lizzie: Hell yeah mate, I'm Scott's first partner.

Stacy: *Gasp* OH MY GOD! You're the girl from the Rock-it pub!

Lizzie: Yep, that's me!

Stacy: Holy crap! So anyway how old are you?

Scott: You want to know her age?

Stacy: Yes!

Lizzie: I'm 14 years old.

Scott: You're a teenager!

Later...

Scott: *Opens the door* Hello, Ramona?

Ramona: Oh hey Scott, what took you so long?

Scott: I was talking to Lizzie while waiting for the food to order.

Ramona: Oh I see. Is your number one first partner here?

Scott: Oh yeah, she is outside.

Ramona: Oh, you can her inside.

Scott: Cool, ok Lizzie you come in now!

Lizzie: Finally, thanks.

Still later at Scott's new house, Lizzie was reading and she saw Ramona's 2nd evil ex Lucas Lee the pro skateboarder and turned to be a movie star. Lizzie rushes upstairs and knocks on the door to warn Scott about Ramona's 2nd evil ex.

Lizzie: *Knocks on the door three times* Scott, are you there?

Scott: *Opens the door* What is it Liz?

Lizzie: It's Lucas Lee, he is going to make another movie and he is also Ramona's 2nd evil ex.

Scott: Oh, what about my 2nd partner then?

Lizzie: Will find out for tonight, ok?

Scott: Ok then.

Lizzie: Oh and try to be very careful at Lucas Lee.

Scott: Why?

Lizzie: He is still very tough and he would beat you up very badly, so here you might need this. *Throws a Shield to Scott*

Scott: What's that?

Lizzie: It's a shield to protect you. Oh and don't worry I'll be here including your 2nd partner would be here for tonight.

Scott: Ok cool, thanks!

Lizzie: Your welcome, I'll be there waiting downstairs when you're ready.

To be contuined...

**So Scott is going to fight Lucas Lee. But who is Scott's 2nd partner? Find out until for the next chapter. Stay toon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now it's the fourth chapter, how would Scott battle Lucas Lee? So enjoy the story!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 4

That night about like twenty minutes has past, Scott begins to check the clock and it's already 5:30. Scott jumped out of bed and rushes downstairs and saw Lizzie still there sitting down on the sofa waiting for Scott.

Scott: Hey Liz, sorry about that. Am I late for the battle?

Lizzie: No, no. It's still early; I was just reading one of your books.

Scott: Oh okay, so when do we leave?

Lizzie: *Looks at her watch* About like until 6:30 or maybe will leave when it's 6:00.

Then it's already 6:00...

Wallace: Hey Scott, glad you came.

Scott: Oh hey Wallace, how's life going?

Wallace: With Brain and Justin?

Scott: Err, yeah those two gay guys from Queer as Folk.

Wallace: Oh yeah them, they are both in my house doing something very privately.

Scott: Wallace, enough! Too much information!

Wallace: Sorry, oh and hi there.

Lizzie: Hello, you must be Wallace Wells right?

Wallace: Yep, that's me. You must be the girl from last night at the Rock-it pub.

Lizzie: Hell yeah!

Scott: Ok Lizzie, let's go find Lucas Lee and my 2nd partner, right?

Lizzie: Ok!

Then they are both at the park where Lucas Lee is filming for the movie called "Hunt down the killer" Scott and Lizzie saw Lucas Lee sitting there smoking and then he saw Scott and Lizzie standing there for a fight.

Lucas: Well, well, well. If it isn't Scott Pilgrim and his 1st partner. *Flicks his cigarette off his hand*

Scott: Mr. Lee, I'm here to fight for battle.

Lucas: Well it's my revenge and it's all thanks to you Scott Pilgrim for making me crash off the stairs when I was skating on the poles.

Then Lucas Lee walks up to Scott and he is about to punch Scott until then Lizzie blocks Lucas Lee who is about to punch Scott.

Lucas: HEY FRECKLES FACE, GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WOULD BEAT YOU UP TOO!

?: *Taps Lucas Lee on the back*

Lucas: *Looks at the unknown girl* Huh?

?: Hi! *Punches Lucas Lee right in the face*

Lucas: *Falls down on the ground* Urgh! I think I'm missing some teeth.

Scott: What the!

?: Hi Scott Pilgrim.

Scott: Who are you?

Phoebe: My name is Phoebe Strom and I am your 2nd partner!

Scott: Oh okay then, this is going to be awkward.

Lucas: *Gets up* You little bitch!

Phoebe: Ok Scott, get ready!

Scott: Oh right, the battle!

Wallace: What did I miss?

Lizzie: No, you've didn't miss anything. But the fight has just begun!

Then it's begins, Scott Pilgrim and Phoebe Storm Vs Lucas Lee. Then the battle begins, Scott grab his shield so he can protect himself from Lucas's powerful fist.

Phoebe: *Uses her element of wind* Let's go!

Scott: *Jumps up to attack Lucas but then he missed* Aw crap!

Lucas: *Ducks and punches Scott right in the stomach* TAKE THAT PILGRIM!

Scott: AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! *Falls down on the ground* Urgh! *Coughs* Ow, ow, ow!

Lizzie: SCOTT, NO!

Phoebe: *Gasp*

Lizzie: PHOEBE, DO SOMETHING!

Phoebe: Ah-ha! *Uses her element of wind to make a huge deadly tornado* Hey Mr. Lee!

Lucas: *Saw Phoebe using her deadly power of a tornado when he is about to beat Scott up* What the, oh shit! *Tries to run away but he didn't*

The Tornado grab Lucas Lee, Phoebe is spinning the tornado around when Lucas Lee is inside the tornado.

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

All of the people are watching including the girl with the black hoodie while she is drinking.

Lizzie: Wow Phoebe, you are really good at using deadly tornados.

Phoebe: Thanks! *Begins to stop the tornado spinning around*

Scott: *Gets up* Wow!

Lucas: *Looks down* Aw crap! *Falls down and then he crash on floor when he explodes a lot of coins*

2000 POINTS! AND YOU HAVE UNLOCKED PHOEBE STORM!

Scott: Aw man! What a mess! *Picks up the coins*

Wallace: Hey Scott, I think I saw that girl with her black hood on.

Scott: Where?

Wallace: *Points at the girl with the black hood on*

?: *Burps very loud*

All of the people saw the girl with the black hood on.

?: Errr, you see nothing! Peace! *Disappears again*

Wallace: Oh she just left again.

At Scott's house…

Ramona: Oh hey honey, glad you've came back.

Scott: Hey Ramona, I've beat your 2nd evil ex and I've unlocked Phoebe.

Ramona: Oh that's good to hear.

Lizzie: *Sigh* What a night! *Lays down on the sofa*

Ramona: Hey Lizzie, there is a spare room upstairs. Why won't you stay here for the rest of the night?

Lizzie: Really! Oh thanks! *Rushes upstairs*

That night…

Scott: So Phoebe, why is your last name Storm for?

Phoebe: Oh well, my real last name is Bognar.

Scott: Then what happened?

Phoebe: I ran away from my parents how they treated me like slack. So that is why I've move to Canada and change my last name from Bognar to Storm.

Scott: Wow!

Phoebe: Do you have any parents?

Scott: Well yes.

Phoebe: Really?

Scott: They are still in Europe for their trip.

Phoebe: Oh cool!

Scott: So umm, would you like a drink?

Phoebe: Sure.

Scott: What would you like?

Phoebe: Hot chocolate, please?

Scott: Sure coming right up.

The next morning…

Scott: *Wakes up* Errrr, what a night.

Ramona: Yeah, tell me about it.

Scott: Aw man!

Ramona: What, what is it?

Scott: Last night, I think I've just saw that girl with her black hood on.

Ramona: Okay then. Maybe you should just get some rest then.

Scott: *Sigh* Finally!

To be continued…

**Looks like Scott must be dreaming, or maybe he must of drank too much hot chocolate. But anyway, stay toon for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the 5th chapter. I was very busy on the weekends including in school. But anyway here is the 5th chapter. So Scott is about to battle Todd the vegan, but who is Scott's 3rd partner? So anyway, enjoy the story and this is a bit long.**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 5

While Scott Pilgrim is sleeping in his room, Ramona is already making breakfast for Scott, Lizzie and Phoebe and for herself too. After that, she first brings Scott's breakfast and then she finally brings Lizzie and Phoebe's breakfast as well.

Ramona: Here you go guys.

Lizzie: *Wakes up and yawns* What's that?

Ramona: Its scrabble eggs with Canadian bacon.

Phoebe: *Wakes up* Bacon you say!

Ramona: Yes its bacon today.

Lizzie: *Eats the bacon first* Wow, this is good!

Ramona: You like it?

Lizzie: I love it!

Phoebe: *Eats the bacon* Wow! This is amazing!

Ramona: Well I'm glad that you guys love it. But anyway, I'm going to eat my breakfast too.

After when they ate their breakfast, Stephen Stills and Kim Pine are waiting for Scott for band practice. Scott came in very late and he also brings Ramona and his two partners for a tour and a browse. Stephen was a shock that he saw Scott's two partners, but Kim didn't mind Scott's Partners. Then Knives Chu and Young Neil both came in after Scott came in with Ramona and his two partners.

Knives: Hey Scott!

Scott: Hey Knives, I've came a little late.

Stephen: *Sigh* Scott, what are these two girls are doing here?

Scott: Oh Stephen, this is Lizzie and Phoebe. They are my partners from Australia.

Stephen: Wait a second, are you double dating those Aussie girls?

Scott: What! No! They are here to defeat Ramona's seven evil ex-boyfriends!

Stephen: Oh I see.

Lizzie: Wow! What's your band's name?

Kim: Sex-Bob-Omb.

Phoebe: Cool!

Knives: Oh hi there, are you Scott's second partner?

Phoebe: Oh hi and yes I am Scott's second partner. What's your name by the way?

Knives: I'm Knives Chu, and you?

Phoebe: I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Storm.

Knives: Awesome, do you like Chinese food?

Phoebe: Yes I love Chinese food, but I love Italian food.

Knives: Cool!

Lizzie: Ok Phoebe, that's enough talking.

Phoebe: Ok fine.

Stephen: Ok guys, let's begin.

Scott: So what are we doing by the way? *Grabs his Bass*

Stephen: We are going to begin band practice for the big show for tonight, remember?

Scott: Errrr?

Kim: Did you forget Scott?

Scott: Maybe?

Stephen: *Sigh* Ok then.

Scott: Well I have it in my head and now it's gone.

Kim: Well that's giving him a lot of memories to come back.

Neil: *Looks at the newspaper* Oh guys, The Clash at Demonhead are coming back to play at Toronto.

Scott: What!

Lizzie: Who?

Knives: It's The Clash at Demonhead, they live in Montreal.

Lizzie: Really?

Knives: Hell yeah, I use to love their band. But then the bass player has been cheating with Envy Adams and yeah.

Phoebe: Oh, that's a shame.

Lizzie: Wait a second, who's Envy Adams?

Scott: Her real name is Natalie V Adams, and she is my ex-girlfriend.

Phoebe: How did you starting dating that famous girl?

Scott: At college.

Lizzie: Then what happened?

Scott: She dumped me at New Year's Eve.

Lizzie: Well that's pretty terrible.

After when Scott and his gang finished band practice at Stephen's house, Scott and his gang went to the pub where Envy's band would be here at the stage. The Sex-Bob-Omb was playing first before The Clash at Demonhead comes out of the stage. After that, the Sex-Bob-Omb finished their last song and some people clapped.

Stephen: Thank you, thank you. Well anyway, just to let you know that there is drinks at the bar and...*Then his face turns green and he is about to puke* Oh god! *Runs to the bathroom*

Kim: Errrr, okay then?

At the bar...

Ramona: That's pretty amazing Scott.

Scott: Thanks. *Then he saw the girl with her hood on*

Ramona: Scott, are you ok?

Scott: Errrr, I'm fine. I must have seen the girl with her hood on again.

Ramona: Dude, just relax!

Phoebe: What time is it?

Lizzie: *Looks at her watch* Hmmm, its 5:45. I think it's about to start soon.

Phoebe: Yay! I'm not excited.

Lizzie: Oh, ok then.

Then the band is now starting...

The Judge: Good evening everybody, are you guys excited?

The People: YES!

The Judge: Awesome, now everyone get ready to scream out the one, the only, THE CLASH AT DEMONHEAD!

The People: *Jumping up and down and cheering*

Scott: Oh no!

Ramona: It's Todd Ingram, right?

Scott: Yes, and Envy Adams is back too.

Envy: Good evening Toronto, it's good to be back and are you ready to rock?

Lizzie: That's Scott's ex-girlfriend?

Phoebe: I think so?

Lizzie: But she is kind of hot!

Phoebe: Ewww, Lizzie!

Lizzie: What! I'm not gay!

After that when the show is finished, Envy told Scott to bring his friends and his two partners at the backstage including Ramona too. So then he did.

Envy: Well Scott, it's good to see you.

Todd: And nice to see you again Ramona.

Ramona: Mm-hm, yeah nice to see you again.

Envy: So Scott, as those your two partners?

Scott: Yes Envy. *Sweats in fear*

?: *Hiding behind*

Envy: Well that's cute.

Lizzie: *Crunching her teeth in rage*

Kim: Umm Scott, I think Lizzie is pretty angry?

Then the girl with the hood on is hiding behind Scott and his friends sitting down for a talk. Then Knives said to Envy in anger.

Knives: I knew it! I think I saw you somewhere with Todd kissing each other!

Envy: *Nods at Todd*

Todd: *Walks up to Knives and punch her right in the face*

Neil: NO!

Knives: *Falls on the ground* Ow!

Phoebe: *Gasp*

Ramona: Umm Scott, let's get out of here.

Scott: I think I'm going to explode any minute now.

Lizzie: Scott, let's kick that vegan asshole's butt!

Phoebe: Lizzie, don't do it if I were you.

Lizzie: I don't care!

Scott: Oh you know what, screw this!

Envy: Oh look, someone is going in for a fight.

Scott: That's it! I had enough of this you Cocky-Cock!

Kim: Scott, what are you doing!

Scott: Lizzie, Phoebe! Attack this Vegan dude now!

Lizzie: Finally!

Then another girl jump out and throws ice spears at Todd Ingram.

?: *Throws ice spears at Todd* That this!

Todd: Yikes! *Ducks down*

Scott: Who are you!

Livvy: I'm Olivia Carbone; I am your third partner. And you can call me Livvy if you like?

Scott: Oh hi.

Lizzie: Livvy!

?: Calm down Lizzie, calm down.

Lizzie: *Breathes very calm* What are you doing here!

?: *Slaps her head*

Livvy: Hello, I'm here to protect Scott too!

Lizzie: Well that's just great!

Scott: Hang on a second, are you sisters?

Lizzie: Well yes!

Scott: How old is your sister?

Lizzie: She's 11 years old.

Scott: What! She is young!

Lizzie: Yes and right now, I'm pretty mad in the middle of something!

Todd: *Gets up*

Envy: Todd, kill that little girl!

Todd: As you wish!

Ramona: *Gasp* Scott, do something!

Phoebe: Ramona relax, she can defeat vegans with her element of water and ice.

Ramona: Really! Is Todd weak to water?

Phoebe: Well kind of.

Todd: Alright little girl, let's bring it on!

Livvy: *Pulling faces at Todd* You'll never catch me!

Todd: *Is about to punch Livvy, but then he freezes from blood bending*

?: *Uses her blood bending*

Todd: *Punches himself in the face* Ow, ow, ow!

Livvy: *Laughing at Todd when he is punching himself*

Envy: Todd, what you doing! Punch her!

Todd: What does that even look like I'm doing!

?: *Stops using her blood bending*

Todd: *Is feeling a bit weak*

Livvy: Now it's mine turn! *Uses her element of water/ice*

Scott: What is she doing?

Lizzie: She is using her element of water.

Scott: Wow that is awesome!

Todd: *Saw Livvy is making a huge wave with ice spears* Aw crap!

Envy: Todd, don't just stand there, do something!

Todd: AAAHHH! I'm getting out of here!

Kim: Seems like Todd is a big pussy.

When Todd tries to run away, Livvy made a huge wave with ice spears and pushes the wave right to Todd. Todd tries to run away from the wave, but then he didn't.

Todd: NNNNNNOOOOOO! *Gets sucked into the wave and drowns inside the wave*

After that, Livvy stops using her element of water/ice with her deadly wave. Todd falls on the ground all wet and his vegan powers is now all gone.

Todd: *Coughs* No, no!

Scott: Well Todd, first you were a vegan and now you would become a begun.

Todd: What do you mean?

Scott: *Head butts at Todd*

Todd: *Explodes with coins coming out*

3000 POINTS AND YOU HAVE UNLOCKED LIVVY!

Scott: Ow my head!

Envy: I can't believe it; you've head butt my boyfriend for me.

Scott: I know, and look I'm sorry about your boyfriend. He was cheating on you after when he left you.

Envy: But your partners are pretty awesome.

Scott: Thanks.

After the battle, Scott was very tired from his long night again.

Livvy: You know Scott, I think we've made a great team.

Scott: A team?

Lizzie: She meant like the League of six hero partners.

Scott: Really! Who made that up?

Lizzie: Someone who is a friend of ours.

Scott: *Still has no clue*

To be continued...

**So Todd is now have been defeated and Scott has now just unlocked Livvy which is Scott's 3rd partner. So what would happened next? Stay toon until tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally again, the 6th chapter that I have done at school while I was bored and a bit tired from last night. But anyway, so enjoy the story.**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 6

So Scott still has no clue what was Lizzie talking about. Later after their long walk to Scott's house, his partner decide to do shopping at night.

Lizzie: Oooeee! Clothes! *Looks at the window*

Phoebe: Wow! They got all of the good stuff.

Scott: Oh umm, ok you guys go ahead while I go back home.

Lizzie: Ok Scott, will meet you at your house.

Scott: Ok thanks.

Then Scott walks off without his partners. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a black shadow ambushed Scott by attacking from side to side. Scott was not happy when the shadow was attacking him.

Scott: Hey! *Jumps away from the shadow* Who's there? Where are you?

The Shadow: *Swoops again and tries to attack Scott*

Scott: *Ducks undercover* Ok that's it!

When Scott got up, he begins to get ready to punch the shadow which who was attacking him by swooping from side to side. Then the shadow has came back again.

Scott: Here we go!

The Shadow: *Swoops very fast*

Scott: *Waits for a bit and then he punches the shadow above*

After when Scott Punched the shadow, it was Roxanne "Roxie" Richter which is Ramona's 4th evil ex which is a female and a half Ninja. She gets up very angry and said to Scott.

Roxie: You've punched me on the boob again! Now prepare to die Scott Pilgrim!

Scott: You again!

Roxie: Yeah me! I've came back for my revenge from you!

Scott: But I still can't hit girls!

Roxie: And you are still a big pussy! But anyway, I've heard you have partners to protect you!

Scott: Yeah right, I have three partners!

Roxie: Hah! But anyway, I'll be not here anywhere including somewhere alone and if you see me, I'll be deadly serious!

Scott: What! What do you mean?

Roxie: I don't know! I'm just, bye! *Then she disappears with black smoke*

Scott: *Coughs* I am so dead!

Meanwhile at Scott's house...

Ramona: *Waiting for Scott again in bed*

Scott: *Opens the door and closes the door*

Ramona: *Saw Scott breathing very fast in fear* Scott?

Scott: *Breathes three times*

Ramona: What happened now?

Scott: *Then he faints on the ground*

Ramona: Oh shit! Scott wake up!

Lizzie: *Opens the door* What did I miss? *Looks down* OH MY GOD!

Phoebe: What is it Liz?

Lizzie: *Points at Scott when he is on the floor unconscious*

Phoebe: Oh no! Is Scott ok?

Ramona: I have idea, he must of ran without breathing or something like that?

Livvy: Is he breathing?

Ramona: Let me check. *Hears Scott's heartbeat* His ok, his breathing.

Lizzie: Phew! I've almost got a heart attack.

Phoebe: Me too.

Still later that night...

Scott: *Is still awake*

Ramona: Hey, are you still awake?

Scott: Yes.

Ramona: Oh, so why did you faint for?

Scott: Well I ummm?

Ramona: You've seem to be very worried.

Scott: No, no. I've saw Roxie your 4th evil ex.

Ramona: What!

Scott: She almost attacked me again.

Ramona: No wonder why you've fainted for.

The next day...

Lizzie: *Singing while when she is walking to the bathroom*

Phoebe: *Walking with Lizzie*

Lizzie: *Opens the door to the bathroom and then she saw Wallace Wells in shower fully naked with someone else*

Wallace: *Saw Lizzie when she opened the door*

Lizzie: *Screams* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Wallace: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! CLOSE THE DOOR!

Lizzie: *Slams the door in a shocking way* Oh my god!

Phoebe: What happened?

Lizzie: Someone is in shower fully naked with someone else and I think it's Wallace!

Phoebe: Who's Wallace?

Lizzie: I don't know, you ask Scott maybe he knows that naked guy!

Phoebe: Ok fine.

Scott: *Eating his breakfast*

Phoebe: Umm Scott?

Scott: Yeah?

Phoebe: Umm, we've a problem a huge problem.

Scott: Like what?

Phoebe: I was walking with Lizzie to the bathroom and suddenly she saw a naked guy in the shower with someone else.

Scott: What! You mean Wallace is in the shower!

Phoebe: Errrr yes, wait who's Wallace again?

Scott: Oh he use to be my roommate at the very old apartment and yeah he is very gay.

Phoebe: Ooohhh, right.

Scott: Is he with someone else in the shower?

Phoebe: Umm yes.

Scott: Who?

Phoebe: I don't know at all.

Scott: I'll check.

Later after the shocking part of Wallace...

Ramona: Wallace, how did you get in our house without Scott's permission?

Wallace: Well It's kind of a long story.

Lizzie: I see horrible things!

Ramona: And poor Lizzie is going to get nightmares from you.

Wallace: Yeah I'm very sorry about that.

Scott: Wallace, who are you with when you are in the shower?

Wallace: Well then, I was with Brian and Justin in the shower.

Lizzie: *Screams again* AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Then she fainted*

Livvy: Oh dear.

Later again at the mall...

Ramona: So Scott, for tonight.

Scott: Yeah?

Ramona: Do you want to come to the club night for tonight?

Scott: Yeah sure?

Ramona: Ok cool, it's because we need to talk about something very private.

Scott: Oh ok.

To be continued...

**Looks like Ramona wanted to have some private time with Scott. But would Scott defeat Roxie Richter, but who is the girl with the black hood on and would Scott know the girl with the hood on? Until will find out for the next chapter.**

**P.S Oh and Wallace can sometimes be very sneaky when he sneaks in Scott and Ramona's house. But pretty much, he still loves Scott very scerctly and yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright then finally, the 7th chapter of Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2. Well any who as I was saying, so why is Ramona feel very weird and who is the girl with the black hood on? So anyway, enjoy the story!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 7

At the Night Club, Scott and Ramona were at the bar talking something very private.

Ramona: Scott, there is something I have to tell you.

Scott: Anything if you say.

Ramona: Well then, while when you are gone.

Scott: Yea?

Ramona: I was very sick and I ran to bathroom and yeah.

Scott: Then what?

Ramona: Well don't get too excited, there is something I have to tell you.

Scott: Well, what is it then?

Ramona: *Sighs and Whispers* I'm Pregnant.

Scott: Your what!

Ramona: I'm Pregnant.

Scott: *Gasp in shock* You mean umm?

Ramona: Yes Scott, I'm talking about the baby.

Then Roxie Richter came in and then she grab Scott's head and bash him right on the table.

Scott: OW! *Falls on the ground* Ow, my head again!

Roxie: *Takes her hood off* Nice to see you again Pilgrim!

Scott: Oh no, not you again.

Then Lizzie and the other two came in and saw Roxie Richter is about battle with Scott.

Lizzie: Uh-oh!

Phoebe: Aw crap! It's Roxie Richter!

Roxie: *Saw Scott's three partners* Ah so this Scott's partners, right?

Lizzie: Yeah that's right!

Scott: Umm guys, a little help here?

Roxie: *Is about use her powerful stomp kick at Scott*

Livvy: HEY! IF YOU KILL SCOTT, THEN YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!

Roxie: Hah! Will see about that!

Lizzie: *Gasp* LIVVY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Lizzie: I'm trying to save Scott and beat Roxie Richter!

Lizzie: Yeah but, you'll could of get kill!

Livvy: I DON'T CARE! *Runs up to attack Roxie*

Roxie: *Grabs her deadly weapon out of her pants and runs up for the attack*

When Livvy is about to beat Roxie, she miss and then Roxie Slash Livvy's Neck with her deadly belt with razor sharp spikes.

Livvy: Urgh! *Falls on the ground*

?: *Gasp*

Lizzie: NO! *Runs up to Livvy on the floor in pain*

?: *Takes off her black hood jacket* Here guys, hold this. *Throws the jacket at the other two unknown girls*

?: Ok buddy!

When the girl took off her black jacket, Roxie is about kill Livvy with her deadly stomp kick.

Roxie: Now prepare to die! *Is about to use her deadly stomp kick*

Then the girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes blocked Roxie's leg while she was trying use her deadly stomp kick at Livvy. Then she throw Roxie away from Livvy.

Scott: *Gets up and saw the girl* What the!

?: You son of a bitch!

Roxie: *Gets up* GGGGGRRRRRR!

Scott: Hey are you the girl with the black hood on?

?: Well umm, yes.

Scott: Who are you?

Storm: I'm Storm!

Wallace: *Walks in very drunk* What did I miss Scotty?

Scott: Errrr Wallace, are you drunk again?

Wallace: Well sort of.

Roxie: You will pay for this you freak! *Spins her deadly belt around in the air* I'LL SLASH YOU UP WITH MY WRATH!

Storm: GGGGGRRRR! *Then her eyes change colour from blue to blood red and then did the screamer girl*

Ramona: *Covers her ears* SCOTT QUICK, COVER YOUR EARS!

Scott: OK! *Covers his ears*

Then all of the people covered both of their eyes at the same time except Roxie.

Storm: *Keeps screaming very loud*

Roxie: *Try to cover ears, but then she has been push and crash right to the wall*

Storm: *Stops using her scream girl*

Scott: *Unblocks his ears* Is Roxie dead?

Roxie: *Breaks through the wall very angry* GGGGRRRR! You have gone way too far this time! But I'm going to really kick Scott's ass for my revenge!

Scott: Errrrr, you know I still don't like hitting girls.

Storm: Don't worry Scott, I'll do it for you.

Scott: Really!

Storm: Yeah really, trust me.

Phoebe: Lucky you.

Scott: *Still has no clue*

Storm: *Brings her poisoners Nails and Female Wolverine Nails both at the same time* Let's dance!

Roxie: Bring it on!

When Storm and Roxie both battle each other, they were both fighting until then Roxie tries to use her deadly belt slash at Storm. But luckily Storm grabs Roxie's deadly weapon, she throw the belt away from the window and then she grabbed Roxie's Shirt and sticks her poison nails right at Roxie's chest.

Storm: *Sticks her poison nails right in Roxie's chest*

Roxie: AARRGGHH!

Storm: *Drops Roxie*

Roxie: YOU, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE TWINS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Then she explodes with coins coming out of her body*

4000 POINTS AND YOU HAVE UNLOCKED UNKNOWN!

Scott: Dammit!

Meanwhile at the park after the battle at the night club...

Scott: *Sighs* I can't believe it.

Ramona: What's wrong Scott?

Scott: That girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes I unlocked is unknown.

Ramona: Well, you still have to find three more partners to go.

Scott: Yeah, three more partners to go.

Ramona: I wounder how was Livvy going?

Scott: I'm not sure, I hope she is fine.

Later that night at the top of the building...

Storm: Ok guys, 4 evil exs down and three more to go.

?: So umm, now what?

Storm: You two have to defeat the japanese twins.

?: Where would we find them.

Storm: If see them, get ready to face them.

To be continued...

**So four evil exs down and three more to go! But, who is Scott's 4th and 5th partner? And will he beat the japanese twins? Stay toon until we find out for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright then, now for the 8th chapter. Well anywho as I was saying, I was trying to upload this chapter and it keeps loading for a long and it drives me nuts! Well anyway, enjoy the story!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 8

Still later that night at Scott's house, Ramona was looking at her full body in front of the mirror. Scott was still awake waiting for Ramona to come in bed.

Ramona: *Sighs*

Scott: Hey, are you ok?

Ramona: Dude, I'm checking my stomach to see the baby inside my tummy.

Scott: So umm, who's the father again?

Ramona: Dude, your the father.

Scott: *Gasp* Aw Shit, I'm going to be a dad!

Lizzie: *Banging on the wall* KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!

Scott: Sorry Lizzie!

The next day...

Ramona: *Vomiting in the bathroom*

Scott: *Knocks on the door* Rammy, are you ok?

Ramona: *Still vomiting*

Scott: Oh ok.

Meanwhile at the Mall...

Knives: What do you think Phoebe? Do I look good from this dress?

Phoebe: Hmmm, I think it's a bit tight.

Lizzie: Maybe will try a different sizes for you.

Scott: So umm, are you ok?

Ramona: Well I was still feeling very sick in the morning while vomiting in the bathroom.

Scott: So umm, is it going to be a boy or a girl?

Ramona: I'm not sure.

Scott: Have you got any baby names?

Ramona: Not yet.

Livvy: Hey guys!

Scott: Oh hey Livvy, I'm glad that you are ok.

Livvy: Thanks, so what are you guys talking about?

Ramona: Oh we are talking about baby names.

Livvy: Baby names?

Scott: She is having a baby soon.

Livvy: OH MY GOD! Are you Sirius?

Scott: Yeah!

Livvy: No way!

Ramona: Yes way!

Knives: Hey Scott I got a new dress for the prom!

Scott: Really?

Knives: Do you wanna see?

Scott: Sure.

Knives: *Shows the dress to Scott, Ramona and Livvy*

Scott: Wow!

Ramona: Yeah, wow!

Knives: What do you think?

Scott: That's amazing!

Livvy: Wow!

Lizzie: That's why I choose this dress for her.

Knives: *Hugs Lizzie and Phoebe both* Thanks guys for all your help.

Phoebe: Your welcome.

Lizzie: Anytime.

Later back at Scott's house again...

Scott: I didn't know that Knives is going out to the prom.

Ramona: I know, right?

Scott: Man things have change.

Ramona: Hey Scott.

Scott: Yeah?

Ramona: Do you want to go to the park with your three partners?

Scott: Well umm, I don't know if it's a good idea.

Ramona: Come on Scott, it will be fun.

Scott: Really? Are you sure?

Ramona: Yes, I'm very sure it would be fun.

Scott: Ok.

Later at the park...

Lizzie: Who wants to play Snow Ball Fight?

Livvy: I do!

Phoebe: Me too!

Scott: Ok, let's play a Snow Ball Fight instead.

So Scott and his three partner are having so much fun. But suddenly, The Katayanagi Twins which are Kyle and Ken who are Ramona's 5th and 6th evil exs and they are japanese too. Kyle and Ken saw Scott is playing a Snow Ball Fight with his three partners. But then Scott saw The Katayanagi twins standing there waiting for a fight.

Scott: Oh no, not them two!

Phoebe: Who?

Lizzie: Don't tell me, let me guess. The Katayanagi twins right?

Scott: Yes them!

Livvy: Should we run away or fight them?

Lizzie: I say we should stand and fight!

Phoebe: I agree!

Scott: Well I say we should just run away.

Kyle: Hold it right there Pilgrim!

Ken: Don't you even dare run away from us!

Lizzie: Oh I'm sorry, we are just warming up right Scott?

Scott: Errr, yeah we are.

Kyle: Hah! But you still need to find two more partners which are from Australia.

Scott: I don't care what are you talking about!

Phoebe: But we can still fight!

?: Wait stop!

Scott: Huh?

Lizzie: Who said that?

?: Over here!

At the middle of the park from the fog, two unknown girls both came out from the fog and appear from the shadows.

Livvy: Is that who I think it is?

Scott: Who are these girls?

Rhianna: I'm Rhianna!

Claudia: And I'm Claudia!

Rhianna & Claudia: And we are the Polito Twins! And we are also your 4th and 5th partners too.

Scott: Twins!

Rhianna: Yes Scott, we are twins.

Claudia: And we are here to kick The Katayanagi Twins' ass!

Rhianna: *Sighs* Don't listen to her. She can sometimes be a bit stupid.

Claudia: Awwww!

Scott: Oh ok then.

Kyle: Hey! Are we done with the talking and that!

Ken: I thought we are going to have a fight here!

Rhianna: Alright guys, get ready!

Scott: You mean a fight?

Rhianna: Yes Scott!

Kyle: ATTACK!

Ken: ATTACK!

Claudia: CHARGE!

Rhianna: CHARGE!

So then the battle begins, Scott & The Polito Twins Vs The Katayanagi Twins. While Lizzie, Phoebe and Livvy were about to battle The Katayanagi Twins, they both decide to watch instead.

Kyle & Ken: I know you are an idiot! *Points at somebody by accident*

?: Take this! *Punches them both*

Kyle & Ken: *Both fells down on the ground*

Claudia: Hey!

?: Sorry about guys.

Scott: Is that the same girl from the pub!

?: No. *Whispers* Idiot!

Kyle: You son of a bitch!

Ken: Get her!

?: Ok I got to go! *Disappears in the shadows again*

Kyle & Ken: Dammit!

Rhianna: Hey Katayanagi Twins!

Kyle & Ken: What!

Rhianna: What about for tonight The SEX-BOB-OMB we challenge for a band battle fight!

Kyle: Fine!

Ken: Meet us at the club at 7:30!

Rhianna & Claudia: Deal!

Kyle & Ken: Deal!

Back at Scott's house, Ramona was laying down in bed eating ice cream while watching TV at the same time. Then Scott and his partners came back.

Claudia: Wow!

Rhianna: So is this your house?

Scott: Yep, it is.

Rhianna: So umm, wheres Ramona?

Scott: Oh shes at upstairs in her room.

Claudia: Is she sick?

Livvy: No Clauds, Scott told me that she is having a baby.

Claudia: WHAT!

Rhianna: WHAT!

Lizzie: WHAT!

Phoebe: WHAT!

Livvy: I'm not joking, Ramona is pregnant!

Lizzie: OH MY GOD!

Phoebe: Scott why didn't you tell us before?

Scott: Look guys, I'm sorry. I just don't want you guys to get mad at me.

Rhianna: Scott, we are not mad at you.

Lizzie: We are happy for you.

Claudia: Congregations!

Ramona: *Yawns* Whats with all of the noise?

Scott: Oh hey Rammy!

Lizzie: Scott, did you just call her Rammy?

Scott: Huh? Oh that, whoosp!

Ramona: It's ok Scott, you can call me Rammy anytime.

Rhianna: Hi there you must be Ramona Flowers right?

Ramona: Yep, that's me and who are you?

Rhianna: Oh I'm Rhianna and this is my twin sister Claudia.

Claudia: Hi, I'm a huge fan from you!

Rhianna: *Slaps her head* Idiot!

Ramona: Hold on, are you two guys are Australian?

Rhianna: Yes of course we are.

Scott: Then how did you end up in Toronto?

Rhianna: Oh me and Clauds decide to go to Canada because we have cousins in Montreal.

Scott: Oh!

Ramona: So umm, did The Katayanagi Twins came back for their revenge too?

Scott: Yes, well almost.

Rhianna: But we are going to meet them at the Club until it's 7:30.

Claudia: Wait a minute, what time is it?

To be continued...

**Yeah Clauds, what's the name Mr Wolf? Well anyway, so Scott is going to have a band battle. So who will win for the battle and will he still need help from his 4th and 5th partners? Stay toon until tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright then, another chapter I've just updated. Well anywho this chapter is a bit long, so anyway enjoy the story! Oh just to remember that I did not own Scott Pilgrim. My OC characters belong to me and Scott Pilgrim belongs to Brian Lee O'Malley.**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 9

So Scott still has to defeat The Katayanagi Twins, but he still has to do band practice before he does the band battle challenge. But it's still 5:00 early and Scott tries to call Kim and Stephen for tonight.

Scott: Hey Stephen, look I need your help.

Stephen: What is it this time, Scott?

Scott: Well you see, you know The Katayanagi Twins?

Stephen: Yeah so, what about them?

Scott: They are doing a band battle challenge for tonight.

Stephen: What!

Scott: I'm serious Stephen!

Stephen: Holy Shit! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

Scott: Well it's kind of a long story.

Stephen: Wait, what time is it now?

Scott: It's 5:10.

Stephen: Oh it's still early right?

Scott: Yep.

Stephen: Oh ok, then come over to my house and bring Kim too.

Scott: Ok sure.

When Scott was about to bring Kim over to Stephen's house, while Ramona and Scott's partners both went to the club. Stephen was still waiting for Scott and Kim for their band practice.

Stephen: *Saw Scott and Kim already here* Oh good, your just in time.

Kim: So what's the problem this time Scott?

Scott: Well you see Kim, The Katayanagi Twins almost attacked me and my partners at the park. Then they both decide to do a band battle challenge at the club until it's 7:30pm.

Kim: Dude, do we have to do band practice right now?

Stephen: Yes Kim, we've only 10 minutes for tonight NOW MOVE!

Kim: Yes sir!

Scott: Right on!

Meanwhile at the Toronto Night Club...

Lizzie: This is going to take for a long night.

Ramona: What do you mean?

Lizzie: Well you see, Scott and his friends which are the SEX-BOB-OMB which are doing band practice while The Katayanagi Twins were planning to do a deadly sonic sound music keyboard or something like that.

Ramona: Wow Liz, you have all the smarts.

Lizzie: I wounder hows Rhianna and Claudia are doing right now from the back of the stage?

Later at the backstage...

Claudia: So what's the plan, sis?

Rhianna: Well then, the plan is that The Katayanagi Twins are planning to do a deadly super sonic sound from their keyboard.

Claudia: And what about our plan?

Rhianna: Ah yes that, here take this. *Gives Claudia the Deadly Bass*

Claudia: What's that?

Rhianna: That is called the Deadly Super Sonic Bass. It shows you the deadly key note in the middle.

Claudia: Cool!

Rhianna: Now just to remember you must use it very wisely and be very careful with that Bass if I were you.

Claudia: Ok sis, you can count me in. Oh and for one thing.

Rhianna: *Sigh* What is it now?

Claudia: Can I use the bathroom first?

Rhianna: Fine, but hurry up. The show is about to start very soon.

Claudia: Yay! *Runs to the bathroom*

Back at the front of the stage...

Kim: Hey Scott, have you seen Stephen?

Scott: Ummm, no not really.

Kim: Should you look for him before we start?

Scott: Oh yeah sure.

So Scott begins to look for Stephen Stills, but suddenly he heard some kissing noise in the mens bathroom.

Scott: Hmmm, where is it coming from?

As soon as when he opened the door, he saw Stephen with Joseph kissing in the mens bathroom which is the quiet gay dude who also records albums too. Scott was ashocked and screamed like a little girl.

Scott: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Stephen: Dude! Do you mind?

Scott: STEPHEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IN HERE WITH JOSEPH?

Joseph: Is Scott ok?

Stephen: Well you see, it's hard to explain.

Scott: Ewww, Oh my god! You know what, your sick man! Your very sick! Ewww! *Slams the door*

Joseph: Is he going to be ok?

Stephen: I don't know Joseph.

Still later at the front stage...

Kim: Well?

Scott: Well, what?

Kim: About Stephen, did you find him?

Scott: Oh yeah, well you see something happened in the mens bathroom.

Kim: What happened this time?

Scott: Stephen was kissing with Joseph in the bathroom and I scream like a little girl.

Kim: What! You mean Stephen is gay too?

Scott: Yes he is.

Kim: THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO GET HIM OUT FROM THE F***ING BATHROOM!

Scott: *Is in shock of Kim*

After about like 3 more minutes later, the show was almost about to start very soon. The SEX-BOB-OMB were ready to go and waiting for Kyle & Ken for a band battle fight. And on the left side where the SEX-BOB-OMB were, Rhianna which she is plays the drums is still waiting for Claudia which she also plays the Bass.

Rhianna: *Sighs* Where the hell is Claudia?

Claudia: *Rushes back*

?: Dude, where have you been?

Claudia: I was in the toilet for the whole night.

?: Here, just have a drink before.

Claudia: Thanks. *Gulps the drink of water* Ah, that's better.

?: Now go out there and kick some butt!

Claudia: You got buddy!

Meanwhile...

Phoebe: This is it guys, get ready for the showdown!

Ramona: *Whispers* This can't be good.

Stephen: This is bad, this is so bad!

Scott: Dude! *Slaps Stephen three times right in his face* Just snap out of it man!

Stephen: Ok your right.

Then it begins, Kyle & Ken both appear in front of stage facing Scott and his friends for a battle. Then they start off when they both use the deadly keyboard and use a super sonic wave. Then Scott and his gang both fell down on the ground, until then Rhianna saw Claudia was back on stage which she is very late.

Rhianna: Clauds, your late!

Claudia: Sorry sis.

Rhianna: Well less talking then let's get this over with.

Claudia: Yes sir, I mean mam.

Rhianna: *Whispers* Idiot!

Then Rhianna and Claudia's band appear in the smoke and then Claudia did a speech.

Claudia: We are the Polito Twins and we are here to kick The Katayanagi Twins' butts!

Rhianna: ONE, TWO, THREE FOUR!

Scott: *Gets up and and did the same thing* WE ARE THE SEX-BOB-OMB AND WE ARE ALSO HERE TO KICK SOME BUTT TOO, HIT IT KIM!

Kim: ONE, TWO THREE, FOUR!

Scott: *Playing the bass with some beats* This is just the beginning!

While they are doing a band battle, Claudia was having some troubles with her deadly bass. Her tattoos are glowing like crazy and the girl with the black hood was a shocked and she has do something fast.

?: Oh no, Clauds! *Jumps up on the stage*

Claudia: Ah! I can't control it!

?: Here gimme the bass.

Claudia: *Quickly gives the bass to the girl with hood on* Here!

?: Thanks, now grab that Guitar right next to you!

Claudia: Ok! *Grabs the Guitar* Ready!

Lizzie: Come on guys, you can do it.

Then the girl with the black hood on press the deadly key note in the middle and it has just activated with lightning coming out of her body and her tattoos glow too then a 12 deadly tailed Vampire Hedgehog beast roars in rage.

Scott: Whoa! *Plugs the cored in his bass and then his deadly beast comes out*

Kyle & Ken: *Nod and did the same thing* Let's see if can try with this Pilgrim!

Until then, the two chinese dragon twins came out both from the speakers and uses blues flames at the Ape beast and the 12 tailed Vampire Hedgehog beast at them.

?: Clauds, when I take the Kyle down.

Claudia: Yeah so?

?: Then it's your chance to defeat the other twin which is Ken.

Claudia: You got pal!

Kim: Scott, are you sure you do this?

Scott: I'm very serous Kim!

When the Ape and the 12 tailed Vampire Hedgehog both did the attack, the two chinese twin dragons try to bite the 12 tailed Vampire Hedgehog. Then one of the deadly 12 tails wracks one dragon down and Kyle explode when the dragon falls down on him.

?: Ok Clauds, it's your turn and good luck! *Throws the bass to Claudia and then she disappears in the shadows again*

Claudia: Alright, time to rock! *Activates the deadly key note in the middle, her tattoos glow and then her 9 tailed Snipe comes out*

Scott: Whoa!

Ramona: No way!

Lizzie: Yes way!

Phoebe: Come on Clauds!

Livvy: Use your element of Earth with the 9 Tailed Snipe!

Claudia: *Nods and use her 9 tailed Snipe with her element of Earth* EAT THIS KEN!

Ken: Oh shit!

Then the 9 Tailed Snipe use the element of Earth stomps on the ground by using an earthquake shake. Then the chinese dragon gets wracked by the 9 tailed Snipe and then the dragons down on Ken.

Ken: Aw shit! *Then he explodes with coins coming out*

5000 POINTS AND 6000 POINTS AND YOU HAVE UNLOCKED RHIANNA AND CLAUDIA!

Scott: Yes!

Claudia: WAHOO! WE DID IT!

Rhianna: Yeah but, Scott still has to find the last partner and has to defeat Gideon Gordon Graves.

To be continued...

**Alright, Gideon is next. And who is Scott's last partner? Will he save the day? Stay toon until tomorrow!**

**Oh and P.S I've finally finished the whole comic books of Scott Pilgrim and it's true that Stephen Stills is now with Joseph together. So yeah that's all I know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I've just already updated the 10th chapter. Well I'm really sorry about the weekends and some kind of busy stuff. So anyway enjoy the story!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 10

So six evil exs down and one more to go, but he still has five partners left. That night, Scott had another dream in the middle of the Desert all alone feeling very cold and scared.

Scott: *Wakes up in his dream* Oh god, not again. I'm so alone, I'm so cold and scared. What's happening to me?

Then two shadows appear in Scott's dream, one on is Ramona's last evil ex-boyfriend and the other is the unknown girl with the black hood on. They both said to Scott with different warnings. But then, they both disappear again and Scott woke up.

Scott: *Wakes up from the dream* AAAAAHHHH! *Fell off from their bed* Ow my head!

Ramona: What's wrong?

Scott: I've just had a nightmare.

Ramona: Again?

Scott: Maybe, or maybe not.

Later at Wallace's brand new house...

Wallace: So let me get this straight, you want me to find your last partner?

Scott: No Wallace, the last partner will appear when I get ambushed from Gideon at the Chaos Theatre.

Wallace: Wahoo, the Chaos Theatre is now reopened again.

Scott: But still, I don't think if I can defeat Gideon.

Wallace: You know Scott, when your ready to defeat Gideon. Or maybe if you can find your last partner, then everything would be just fine.

Scott: Wait a minute, that's it!

Wallace: Huh?

Scott: Wallace, your a genius!

Wallace: What do you mean?

Scott: Maybe if I can do some training with my five partners and then I'll be ready to defeat Gideon!

Wallace: Err Scott, I think you've drank too much coffee again.

Scott: Who cares Wallace!

Meanwhile at the training area...

Lizzie: Ok Scott, first things first.

Scott: Ok.

Lizzie: Every fighting skills is more tougher and very dangerous that you must face is your fears.

Scott: Fears! But I don't have any fears!

Lizzie: *Sighs* I guess we have to do the hard way instead.

Rhianna: Let how?

Lizzie: How about will bring Nega-Scott for a test.

Rhianna: Nega what!

Lizzie: Nega-Scott!

Livvy: Is he Scott's evil twin brother?

Lizzie: Sort of, but he is on the good side I think?

Phoebe: How would you think of Nega-Scott, he's evil!

Claudia: And always wanted to rule the whole universe!

Lizzie: Who cares about Nega-Scott how he use to be evil. He's now change.

And then they finally bring Nega-Scott in the training area.

Scott: AH!

Nega-Scott: Hey Scott, it's me.

Scott: What the hell are you doing here?

Nega-Scott: I'm here to help you face your fears so you can fight Gideon and find your last partner.

Scott: But, do I trust you?

Nega-Scott: Scott, just trust me ok?

Scott: How can I still trust you?

Nega-Scott: Well hello? I'm not on the bad side anymore!

Lizzie: What he meant is that he wanted to be on the good side.

Scott: Oh, you mean?

Nega-Scott: Yes Scott, I'm still here to help you no matter what and I swear to God.

Scott: Really?

Meanwhile again on top of the building, the girl with her hood on and she punched the guard to get through the Chaos Theatre before Scott gets ready to face Gideon.

?: Come out glue face, I know you can't hide from me!

Gideon: Well, well, well. Look has broke in my show!

?: There you are!

Gideon: So, what brings you here?

?: None of your business Mr Geek!

Gideon: Then tell me why did you come here for? Did Scott Pilgrim Sent you here?

?: No glue face I'm his last partner!

Gideon: What!

?: You herd me glue face, I'm Scott's last partner and I'm here to send you a f***king Message!

Gideon: For tonight?

Scott: I'm here Gideon!

Gideon: Ah Scott Pilgrim! Welcome to the Chaos Theatre! Would you like a drink?

Scott: Save it Gideon, your club still sucks!

Gideon: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you still here to fight for me for her?

Scott: No I'm here to fight for you for her!

Then suddenly, a sword appears in Scott's chest.

LEVEL UP!

SCOTT EARNS THE POWER OF LOVE!

HEART +2

GUTS +3

WILL +2

Gideon: Ah, well that explains everything.

Scott: LET'S BRING IT ON!

Gideon: NINJAS, ATTACK!

Then the Ninjas appear from entrees but lucky the girl punched some Ninjas right in the face while Scott uses his power of love and slices all of the Ninjas with coins coming out. After that, Scott now faces Gideon and begins to jump for the attack including Gideon too. But Scott failed to do the attack and his power of love is all gone and broken into small love heart pieces.

Scott: Your club still sucks by the way!

Gideon: Well you see, I try to make things better. But it's all thanks to you Scott!

Scott: Why me?

Gideon: Well it's because that I decide to have my revenge from you.

Scott: You mean, you want Ramona back?

Gideon: Well ummm?

Knives: SCOTT!

Scott: KNIVES!

Knives: *Kicks Gideon at the back*

Gideon: Urgh! *Falls on the ground*

Knives: What did I miss?

Scott: Knives, what are you doing here?

Knives: I'm here to help you Scott.

Scott: Why?

Knives: To defeat Gideon again.

Scott: Oh now I remember.

Lizzie: Umm Scott, this is no time to talk here. We have to fight.

Scott: Ok, ok, ok!

Gideon: *Gets up* GGGGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!

?: SCOTT, WATCH OUT!

Scott: What?

Gideon: *Stabs right through Scott's chest* Game over!

Knives: *Gasp* No!

Lizzie: NO!

Phoebe: OH-NO!

Livvy: *Gasp*

Rhianna: NO, SCOTT!

Claudia: NOOOO!

?: *Gasp*

Gideon: Aw Scotty, he only face me. But he can't face death!

Lizzie: YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Gideon: Whoa! Take it easy kid, Scott is dead and you are now useless. You have failed!

But it's still not over yet, Scott is still dead but he is still stuck in the middle of the desert. He woke up after when he got killed from Gideon.

Scott: Oh no, I'm dead. Am I dead?

Ramona: I'm sorry Scott.

Scott: Ramona, your back!

Ramona: Yeah, I'm really sorry about my seven evil ex-boyfriends after when you've defeat them. But now things have changed again.

Scott: Well, at least I had five partners.

Ramona: Scott, you're still missing one.

Scott: You mean I'm still missing the last partner?

Ramona: Yep.

To be continued...

**So it's not over yet. Scott is has to find the last partner if he gets out from his death dream. So what will happened next? Stay toon, until tomorrow or maybe today.**

**P.S I've put Nega-Scott as the good guy, because I don't want him to be on the bad side. Well it's because he wants to be on the good side so he can help Scott too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I've finally updated the 11th chapter and I hope you would enjoy it.**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 11

So Scott is still dead and stuck in the middle of the desert talking to Ramona about the last partner. But Scott can't get out from the desert so he has no choice.

Scott: This is bad, this is so bad.

Ramona: What do you mean?

Scott: How do I suppose to get out of this mess?

Ramona: Look Scott, if you want to come back and defeat Gideon and find your last partner.

Scott: Yeah but, I've failed. I'm useless!

Ramona: Well maybe if I can change it.

Scott: You can?

Ramona: Here, I've got you an extra life. *Gives Scott an extra life*

SCOTT EARNS AN EXRTA LIFE!

Scott: *Is amazed*

Ramona: Good luck Scott.

Scott: Right, I'm ready! *Grabs the extra life*

So now Scott is back in action and has just start again and he has now going to change the right things. Gideon tried to get his ninjas out when Scott came back. His five partners were all tied up at back including Knives Chu.

Gideon: Scott Pilgrim! You're back again, I thought you are dead!

Scott: Well let's just say that I had a extra life! And now I'm here to kick your ass! *Is about to run up to fight Gideon*

Gideon: Whoa, whoa, whoa! *Jumps out of his chair* Are you still here to fight for me for her?

Scott: No Gideon, I'm not here to fight you for her.

Gideon: Then what are you here to fight for?

Scott: I'm here to fight you for myself!

Then suddenly, another sword has just appear in Scott's chest.

LEVEL UP!

Scott: *Takes the sword out of his chest*

SCOTT EARNS THE POWER OF SELFREPECT!

HEART +5

GUTS +6

WILL +6

Scott: Now this is more like it.

Then the girl with the black hood on appeared after the restart. Scott was still unsure if it's his last partner. But then, the girl took off her hood including her jacket.

?: Let's do this!

Scott: Who are you?

Skulls: I am Skulls Razor Raven, I'm your last partner.

Scott: *Is a shocked* You're, you're my last partner?

Skulls: Yes Scott.

Scott: Wait aren't you the girl with the black hood on?

Skulls: *Sighs* Yes Scott, I am the girl with black hood on. But I was different when you were about to defeat Roxie Richter.

Scott: So first your hair was blonde with blue eyes and then second, you still have your hood on and then finally...

Skulls: My hair is black with blood red and silver strikes and I have Blood red eyes, and yes we get it now, OKAY!

Scott: Oh now I get it now.

Gideon: You-who! Are we fighting or what?

Scott: Oh right.

Skulls: Get ready Scott!

Scott: I'm ready!

Gideon: NINJAS ATTACK! AGAIN!

Then the ninjas appear again to stop Scott and Skulls. But Scott and Skulls were too unbeatable and Scott's sword which is the power of respect is more powerful. While Skulls gets her sword out of her body too.

Skulls: *Searching for her sword* Hmmm nope, that's not it, nah, ok where are you?

Some of the people were screaming and one just vomited which is Stephen Stills when he saw Skulls trying to find her sword. And then, she finally got it.

Skulls: Ah-ha! There you are! *Pulls her sword out of her body*

SKULLS EARNS THE POWER OF THE DEATH DAGER!

Skulls: Now I'm ready! *Runs up to help Scott and kill all of the ninjas in one hit*

Scott: Thanks for help!

Skulls: No problem, just doing my job!

Gideon: Impossible, how did they do that!

Lizzie: *Tires to cut the rope*

Knives: Hurry up Lizzie! We don't have that much time!

Lizzie: I'm trying to cut the rope here with my claws.

Rhianna: Man these nots are very tight!

Lizzie: *Keeps cutting the rope and then it finally snapped* Got it!

Back at the battle where Scott and Skulls are still fighting all of the ninjas in one hit, all of the ninjas are all finally defeated with lots of coins on the floor. Then Scott begins to run up to fight Gideon.

Scott: *Jumps up the stairs for the attack*

Gideon: *Jumps for the attack*

After that, Scott finally breaks Gideon's fake sword and then Gideon falls down by half of the stairs.

Scott: Hows it going back there?

Gideon: Urgghh, You! *Faints*

7000 POINTS!

Lizzie: *Cuts all of the ropes* There, now come on.

All of Scott's partners and Knives Chu both hugged Scott.

Knives: Attack hug! *Hugs Scott*

Scott: Knives, you're ok.

Knives: And you're finally alive.

Lizzie: I'm really glad that you are alive Scott.

Scott: Thanks Lizzie.

Rhianna: Oh hey Skulls, glad to see you.

Skulls: Hey Rhianna and hi guys.

Claudia: Hi Elise!

Scott: Wait a minute, is your real name Elise?

Skulls: No that's my fake name, some people call me Elise which is Clauds.

Scott: *Looks at Claudia* Really?

Claudia: Yeah really, she the one who invented the League of six hero partners.

Scott: Really! Is it true Skulls?

Skulls: Yes Scott. Now can talk about this later?

Scott: Sure why not.

Gideon: You-Who! Now are we done with the hugging and the talking? *Puts his chewing gum in his mouth* I THOUGHT WE ARE HAVING A FIGHT HERE!

Scott: Well, We are just getting started!

To be continued...

**Almost to the beginning of the epic battle. So will Scott defeat Gideon? Stay toon until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Phew! Man that took a while, well anywho here is the 12th chapter and I am so sorry for the late. I was in philip Island with my family and I didn't get time to bring the HP Laptop to Philip Island. So anyway guys, enjoy the story!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 12

So it begins, the epic battle is almost about to start. So Scott & Skulls Vs Gideon.

Gideon: Oh really, you are just warming up?

Scott: Yes, why?

Gideon: Well I'm starting to warm up too!

Then Gideon did a warm up number count down from 1 to 7 and his different sword appears out from his both hands.

Gideon: Ah yes, my favourite sword and now it's time to finish this!

Skulls: THEN LET'S DANCE!

Scott: Aw yeah!

And now it begins, Gideon starts to attack Scott. But lucky Scott blocks Gideon's sword with his Self-respect. Gideon was swinging his 8-bit sword form side to side. Then Skulls blocks Gideon when he is about to kill Scott again.

Gideon: Impossible! How this is even happened?

Skulls: Well maybe you'll see Glue-Face!

Gideon: Wait, what did you just call me again?

Skulls: Oh yes, I've called you Glue-Face.

Gideon: GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR! MY NAME IS NOT GLUE-FACE!

So Gideon swinged his sword when he is very angry. He tries to break Skulls deadly Dagger, but her deadly dagger didn't break. Scott has to think of something fast. But he has just run out of ideas.

Scott: Aw crap, Skulls do you have any ideas?

Skulls: Well how should I know?

Scott: I don't know Gideon is way too strong; I don't have the ideas to do the final attack!

Then Skulls had an idea after when Scott said about the final attack.

Skulls: I got it! That's it! *Still blocking Gideon's 8-bit sword*

Scott: You got an idea?

Skulls: Scott, grab your five partners so we can finish this together!

Scott: Sound like an awesome idea!

So Scott gathered five partners including Skulls to do the grand deadly final attack. All of Scott six partners hold each other hands and formed themselves with all their elements together.

Gideon: What!

Scott: *Stands back*

Knives: *Stands back with Scott*

Skulls: Alright guys, time to unleash the sixth elements!

Both: You got it!

Lizzie: FIRE!

Claudia: EARTH!

Phoebe: WIND!

Livvy: WATER!

Rhianna: LIFE & DEATH!

Skull: AND LIGHTNING!

Scott: Whoa!

Knives: Wow!

Scott's six partners' use their elements and starts to strike at Gideon when they used their elements together for the final attack. Lizzie used fire metros, Claudia used earthquake cracks on the floor, Phoebe used tornado, Livvy used wave with icicles and Rhianna used life & death to form with life animals and death animals. And last but not least, Skulls used thunder and Lightning to strike at Gideon. Then Gideon got caught by Claudia's earthquake crack.

Gideon: Oh no! How could this be?

Skulls: NOW SCOTT!

Scott: Right! *Runs and did a super kick right at Gideon's nuts*

PERECT!

Then Gideon falls on the ground away from the cracks, he knees and he was almost about to explode soon.

Gideon: You, you think you can beat me again? But I've never win, I've never win and you are still a pain in my ASS!

Scott: Well stole Ramona away from me before the restart.

Gideon: Well yes, BUT THANKS TO YOU THAT YOU'VE DEFEATED ME AND RAMONA'S EXS! But then I've came back for my REVENGE! And do you know what's happening to me? Oh I know what's happening to me right now, I'M BLOWING UP RIGHT NOW!

Scott: You are blowing up, about right NOW! *Kicks Gideon right in the face*

K.O!

Gideon: *Explodes with lots of Canadian coins coming out of his body*

700, 000, OOO MILLION POINTS AND YOU HAVE UNLOCKED SKULLS!

Knives: Wow! We did it! Or should I say you did it Scott!

Scott: Actually we both did it including my six partners.

Lizzie: Phew! Well now that is all over, I guess I should go have vacation.

?: NOT SO FAST!

Lizzie: Ok who said that?

Rhianna: Clauds, did you said that?

Claudia: No that wasn't me.

Rhianna: Well then, who really said that?

?: ME!

They both looked at the unknown person in front of the door and the out of the dark cold. The unknown person walked into the light and all they saw is Envy Adams.

Envy: Hi Scott, did you miss me?

Scott: Envy!

Envy: Yes, I've lied! I've also joined the League of Evil Ex-boyfriends!

Scott: So you're the one who is behind all this?

Envy: Yes Scott! I've bring Ramona's seven evil exs back to life for their revenge!

Skulls: You son of Bitch!

Scott: Why did you lie from us?

Envy: Well I was suffering all my life after I dump you from college at New Years Eve and including Ramona's 3rd evil ex and now guess what?

Scott: What?

Lizzie: GGGGRRRR! I am so going to kill that girl!

Envy: I am going to bring back Ramona's seven evil exs back to life again!

?: NO YOU WON'T ENVY!

Envy: Huh? Who said that? Show you're yourself?

?: I'm right behind you!

Envy: *Looks behind and gasp* Oh no! Nega-Scott and the Demon girls!

Scott: Nega-Scott, you've finally made it!

Nega-Scott: Yep me! I'm here to stop Envy Adams who is about bring Ramona's seven evil exs back to life again. So I've bring my demon friends to stop Envy.

Scott: Whoa!

Skulls: Wow Nega-Scott!

Scott: Wait how did you made friends with those demon chicks?

Nega-Scott: Well Scott, after I've switches Gideon's bad side. I've decided to switch Evil Lizzie and her demon gang's side.

Scott: Wow, now that explains everything.

After the talk, Nega-Scott and Evil Lizzie's demon friends surround Envy Adams in a circle. They both call upon the devil, then the devil drag Envy into Hell before when Skulls took off Envy's boots. After that when the devil dragged Envy into hell, the hole was about to close. Scott asks Nega-Scott something before Nega-Scott leaves.

Scott: Hey Nega-Scott where are going now?

Nega-Scott: Oh I'm going to hell with my new friends. This is where I belong now and maybe I'll miss you.

Scott: Yeah, I know.

Skulls: Look Nega-Scott, you can come and visit us anytime.

Nega-Scott: Thanks Skulls, I've finally start to have date right now.

Scott: Who?

Evil Lizzie: Me, I'm Nega-Scott's date. *Kissed Nega-Scott on the cheek* He was such a nice sweet guy.

Skulls: Awww, you guys made a great couple.

Nega-Scott: Thanks, well I'll see you guys anytime for a visit. Bye!

Scott: See ya!

Skulls: Bye Nega-Scott!

Still later that night...

Lizzie: Man, what a mess!

Rhianna: *Hears the mobile phone ringing* Oh, who can that be? *Answers the phone* Hello?

Scott: Who is it Rhianna?

Rhianna: Oh Scott, it's for you. *Hands the phone to Scott*

Scott: *Talks on the phone* Hello?

Ramona: SCOTT!

Scott: Ramona! Why are you screaming like that before?

Ramona: SCOTT! I'M HAVING BABY RIGHT NOW!

Scott: OH SHIT!

To be continued...

**So now Gideon is finally defeat and Envy Adams is now gone forever because she brayted Scott Pilgrim. And now Ramona is having baby! What would happened next? Stay toon until the next chapter and nearly to the end!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait I was very busy on at school including the weekends. Well anywho here the 13th chapter of Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2 almost to the final chapter and my birthday is also tomorrow so yay! Enjoy!**

Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2

Chapter 13

And now Scott completely forgot about Ramona which she is having a baby. So Scott, his six partners and Knives Chu both rush to the hospital. Meanwhile at the Toronto Hospital, Ramona is already in the birth room with Kim Pine, she was sweating and screaming in pain and poor Kim tries to help poor Ramona.

Kim: Ramona just breathe normally, everything is going to be just fine.

Ramona: NO KIM, I AM NOT GOING TO BE FINE! THAT BABY IS GOING TO COME OUT ANY MINUTE NOW!

Kim: Oh boy, wheres Scott Pilgrim if you need him?

Meanwhile again...

Scott: Oh no this is bad, this is so bad!

Knives: I think we won't make it.

Skulls: Actually, I have an idea!

Scott: Really what is it!

Lizzie: JUST HURRY UP ALREADY SKULLS!

Skulls: Ok, ok, ok! How about if I open a portal so we both be on time.

Scott: Sounds like a great idea to me!

Skulls: Scott, just go in the portal.

Scott: Ok! *Jumps into the portal*

When Scott and his six partners including Knives Chu both went inside the portal and they both already here in the hospital.

Scott: Phew! We've made it, thanks Skulls.

Skulls: No problem Scotty boy. *Hears Ramona's painful scream*

Scott: Uh-oh sounds like Ramona, HOLD ON RAMMY, I'M COMING FOR YOU!

Skulls: *Sighs* Come on guys let's go inside.

In the waiting area, Scott was rushing upstairs to the birth room where Ramona and Kim are. He was panicking in such a hurry. By the time when he just went into the birth room, he said to Ramona and Kim.

Scott: Hey Kim and Rammy, what did I miss?

Kim: There you are Scott, where have you been?

Scott: Errr, long story.

Skulls: *Walks in* Hello everybody!

Kim: Scott who is that crazy girl right behind you?

Scott: *Looks behind at Skulls* Oh this is Skulls my last partner.

Ramona: *Still breathing* Oh hello, nice to meet you.

Skulls: Nice to meet you too, now don't worry Ramona I'm here to take your doctor's place.

Kim: You're taking the doctor's place?

Skulls: Yep, Oh and Scott.

Scott: Yes?

Skulls: I want you to go and apologize to Stephen for been a big butt-head.

Scott: What! Why?

Skulls: Go apologize to my cousin NOW!

Scott: Ok, ok!

So Scott went out from the birth room so Skulls can help Ramona get the baby out.

Scott: Hey Stephen.

Stephen: Hey Scott.

Scott: I'm here to apologize.

Stephen: Ah yes that. What for?

Scott: Ok look, I'm sorry for shouting at you for been a big butt head at you when you are kissing with Joseph in the man's bathroom. There I said it already, are you happy?

Stephen: I forgive you, but I'm a bit happy.

Scott: Phew!

A few minutes later...

Lizzie: Man I can't believe we've did it!

Claudia: Did what again?

Lizzie: Well hello, we've both defeat Ramona's seven evil exs remember?

Claudia: Oh yeah, I remember now.

Kim: Hey Scott!

Scott: Yeah Kim, is everything alright in there?

Kim: Yes Scott, Ramona is fine and guess what.

Scott: What?

Kim: Do you want to meet your little twins?

Scott: TWINS!

Kim: *Nods*

When Scott went inside the room, he saw Ramona holding one baby and Skulls is holding the other baby. He was a shock that he didn't know he had twins.

Scott: Oh my gosh, I've finally created life.

Ramona: Yes honey, we've both created life. So Scott, any names for the twins?

Scott: Hmmm, I've might of remember? Hang on a minute. *Thinks for a bit and finally got it* Ah ha!

Ramona: Well, any names you got?

Scott: How about Alexander and Heaven?

Ramona: Hmm, sounds like great names to me. Ok then Alexander and Heaven, great idea. But how did you find those baby twin names?

Scott: Well let's just say I've try to find the baby names book. But I couldn't find any where, so I decide to look up on Google instead and that is way I found these twin baby names.

Ramona: Oh, smart idea.

20 minutes later after a few more talks, it was already midnight. The doctor came into the room to give Scott and Ramona the birth sheets.

Doctor Jones: Here you go Mr Pilgrim. *Gives two birth sheets to Scott*

Scott: Thanks Doc. *Looks at both that the birth sheets* So do we have to sign both of the sheets?

Doctor Jones: Yes Mr Pilgrim, just sign both of the sheets and then you're done.

Scott: Ok! *Signs both of the sheets* Here you go all done.

Doctor Jones: Wow, that was quick.

Scott: Thanks, so now what?

Doctor Jones: Well Mr Pilgrim, I'm afraid that your girlfriend has to stay here for the rest of the night with your twins in the hospital. Wait aren't you married?

Scott: No not really, we are both engage.

Doctor Jones: Oh, well anyway Mr Pilgrim for tomorrow morning when Miss Flowers is refreshed and less tired.

Scott: Ok, go on?

Doctor Jones: You can pick her up for tomorrow.

Scott: Oh ok, what about the twins?

Doctor Jones: You'll pick up your twins too for tomorrow as well.

Scott: Oh ok.

Doctor Jones: Well Mr Pilgrim, it's nice meeting you too and I'll see you tomorrow.

Scott: Ok bye!

Skulls: Come on Scott, let's go home.

Scott: Ok, don't worry Rammy I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Are you sure you would be ok?

Ramona: I'll be fine Scott, as long as I be here no matter what.

Scott: Ok see ya, get some rest.

Ramona: You too. *Kisses him on the cheek*

Back at home, Scott and his six partners both went to bed expect Skulls. Scott tries to go back to sleep but he couldn't, Skulls went up to him to see what's wrong with Scott.

Skulls: Hey trouble sleeping?

Scott: I guess so.

Skulls: Well I can help you get back to sleep if you want to?

Scott: No thanks I'll be fine.

Skulls: You sure, I can let you sing a lullaby song.

Scott: *Sighs* Fine, go right ahead.

Skulls: *Starts singing a lullaby song*

Scott: *Yawns and begins to close his eyes*

Then Scott is fast asleep, Skulls already finished the lullaby song and went back to the spare room.

To be continued...

**So yeah like what I said, almost to the final chapter. So stay toon when the final chapter comes. Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hey, hey everyone! Sorry for not updating the final chapter for Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2. I've been very busy again going to school and TAFE and my Mac Laptop also needs to be repaired fix as well. But now I got my Macbook back and yeah I'm back in action to finish the last chapter for my fan-fiction of Scott Pilgrim. So enjoy the final chapter! And I'm also doing another Fan-fiction of Fallout 3 this time.  
><strong>

**Scott Pilgrim Vs The World 2**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Scott finally wakes up early and ready to go get Ramona and his newborn twins.

Scott: Come on guys, we've have to pick up Ramona.

Skulls: And don't forget your newborn twins.

Scott: Yep, let's go.

Claudia: But what about breakfast?

Scott: Don't worry Clauds, we'll have brunch on the way back.

On the way to the hospital, Scott, Wallace and his six team up partners we're driving by car so they can pick Ramona and the newborn twins.

Scott: Thanks for coming with me Wallace.

Wallace: Your welcome Scotty boy, I know you'll might need help. So I decide to come with you.

Scott: I know.

Ramona: *Waiting at the front of the hospital holding the twins*

Scott: *Parks the car* Come on everyone, let's go inside.

Wallace: I can't wait to see your twins.

Ramona: *Waving at Scott and Wallace*

Scott: *Opens the door* Hey Rammy.

Ramona: Hey, you're just in time.

Scott: Hey heres our two little kids, wow look at them. They're going so fast.

Ramona: I know right.

After that, Scott finally picks up Ramona and their newborn twins Alexander and Heaven back to their new home. And Scott also brought brunch for him, Ramona and his six team up partners.

Scott: Here we are Alexander and Heaven, welcome to your new home.

Ramona: Come on kids, let's take you both to your new baby room.

Scott: Let's go.

Skulls: Hey Scott, you got brunch for us?

Scott: Yep, here you go. *Gives the big bag to Skulls* Enjoy your meal.

Skulls: Thanks.

Claudia: Finally!

Lizzie: Let's eat!

Four years later have been past, Alexander and Heaven are already both four years old. Scott and Ramona are finally married and they're both sleeping for the weekends. Alexander and Heaven both rush to their parent's room.

Alexander & Heaven: Mommy, daddy! Wake up!

Scott: *Yawns* Good morning Alex and Heaven.

Ramona: Honey, should we make the kids for breakfast?

Scott: Sure, let's have pancakes for breakfast instead.

Alexander & Heaven: Yay Pancakes!

After when they had pancakes for breakfast, Scott decide to buy books for Alexander & Heaven. But when he was about to go inside the book shop, he saw his six team up partners are about to go to the Airport. He rush up to his new friends and he wanted to say goodbye.

Scott: Hey where are you guys going?

Lizzie: To the Airport.

Scott: Why?

Rihanna: We've decided to go back to our country home, Australia.

Scott: Really?

Skulls: Look Scott, we had good times since when I first saw you defeating Ramona's seven evil exs and now you've save the world and I mean we've save you and your other friends in danger.

Scott: Yeah, I understand. Does this mean we won't see each other again?

Skulls: Don't worry Scott, we'll see each other when you come to visit Australia and maybe one day you'll might see us fighting bad guys...

Claudia: And saving the world too!

Skulls: Whatever Clauds.

Scott: Oh, so I guess this is goodbye right?

Skulls: Yep, we'll meet again in six years and maybe we would see your kids are all grown up.

Scott: Thanks guys, well goodbye and have a safe trip back home.

Skulls: Goodbye Scott.

Lizzie: See ya Scott.

Claudia: Ciao Scotty!

Rihanna: Bye Scott.

Phoebe: Bye Scott, we'll see you in six years.

Livvy: Bye, bye Scott. We'll miss you.

Scott: Bye thanks, I'll miss you too.

And so Scott Pilgrim and his six partners save Toronto from Ramona's seven evil exs again who have come back to life they've been defeated again.

The End.

**That's it everyone, I hope you'll enjoy this story and let me know what you like in the comment reviews. Bye!**


End file.
